Dan Dirimu
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: "...mau kah kau menjadi Papaku?"/SasuSakuSara Fanfiction/ dipersembahkan untuk #WFCAngst2019-FNI Jangan lupa RnR nya yaaah :D


Dan Dirimu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

(semua tokoh yang digunakan berasal dari manga dan anime Naruto karya Masashi-sensei. Fanfic ini dibuat samasekali tidak mengharapkan keuntungan apa pun)

Author : TEMEnoAI

Pairing : SasuSakuSara

Genre : Drama, Family, Angst

Summary : "…mau kah kau menjadi Papaku?"

Warning : ooc akan selalu hadir dalam fanfic ku hehee :D

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk #WFCAngst2019-FNI

Silahkan membaca…

 _Langit mendung dan awan yang berarak membawa beratnya air, sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Wanita itu sudah terlalu sakit untuk sekedar merasakan air hujan yang menimpa seluruh tubuhnya-kuyup._ _Sedangkan, seorang gadis kecil yang meringkuk kedinginan dalam pelukannya semakin didekapnya erat—berbagi kehangatan di sana._

 _Dingin mulai merasuk hingga ke tulang, namun kesedihan akan kehilangan seorang yang begitu dikasihi, terasa jauh lebih menyiksa dari apapun di dunia ini._

* * *

"Sarada!"

Lonceng penanda pengunjung masuk dan pergi yang terpasang di pintu depan sebuah toko roti, terdengar berdenting beberapa kali. Bukan berarti toko itu sedang ramai, tapi ini perbuatan bocah perempuan berusia 6 tahun. Tangan kecilnya bergelayutan pada pegangan pintu, menyebabkan lonceng yang terpasang terus bergerak-gerak.

"Sarada!"

Seorang wanita bercelemek putih muncul dari pintu belakang toko yang menghubungkan ruang depan dengan dapur. Bubuk putih terlihat mengotori sebagian wajah cantiknya, hingga warna surai merah muda miliknya menjadi agak pudar.

Si gadis kecil menoleh ke arah wanita itu, "iya Mom?" tanyanya masih dengan posisi bergelayutan, bahkan kini kedua kakinya sudah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi.

Si wanita bercelemek menghampiri gadis kecilnya. Ia lalu berjongkok sambil menatap mata hitam anak polos di hadapannya.

"Sarada mau lompat?" tanya si wanita bercelemek, sembari membuka kedua lengannya-bak menyambut pelukan dari seseorang, "Ayo! Mom akan menangkapmu!" kata si wanita lagi yang kini wajahnya dihiasi senyum manis.

Terlihat menimbang, si gadis kecil pun melompat-lebih tepatnya melepas kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pada pegangan pintu. Lonceng berdenting sebentar akibat gerakan tiba-tiba yang dibuat Sarada.

"Hup! Dapat kau!" si wanita bercelemek memeluk Sarada sedetik setelah pendaratannya berhasil.

Sedikit mengacak surai hitam gadis kecilnya, wanita yang dipanggil 'Mom' itu pun berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Sarada-menuntun gadis kecil itu menuju dapur di belakang toko.

"Kita sekarang harus memasukan adonan roti ke oven." Dengan manik hitam yang bersinar, Sarada menatap wanita yang tak hentinya tersenyum di sampingnya, "Kau ingin melihat mereka bermekaran seperti bunga, bukan?" Sarada mengagguk menanggapi ucapan Mom-nya. Dan di sini lah mereka, berhadapan dengan tungguku tradisional berbahan dasar tanah liat, perapian yang masih mengandalkan panas pembakaran kayu bakar, dan sebuah kotak besar yang terbuat dari aluminium dan kaca bening di depannya. Oven yang begitu sederhana, bukan?

Sarada melompat-lompat di depan oven roti-berusaha melihat isi di dalam alat besar itu. Sedangkan, si wanita bercelemek sibuk menata adonan roti di atas loyang, mengabaikan Sarada yang kini minta digendong.

"Nah, sekarang kita tunggu sampai adonan-adonan ini menjadi bunga yang cantik." kata si wanita bercelemek sambil membuka penutup kaca dan memasukkan dua loyang besar berisi adonan roti.

"Mom... Lihat, Sarada mau lihat." rengek si gadis kecil yang kini bergelayutan di kaki Mom-nya.

Terkekeh melihat tinggkah sang putri kecil, si wanita bercelemek itu berjonggkok lalu meraih tubuh Sarada-membawanya dalam gendongan yang kuat.

"Nah, lihat-lihat! Mereka mulai memanas!"

"Woaah!" Sarada terkagum-kagum memandang adonan roti di dalam oven dari balik kaca bening pada alat itu. Bulatan yang semula sebesar jeruk, mulai mengembang menjadi dua kali lipat dari ukuran semulanya.

"Mom, mereka akan meledak!" Sarada mempraktekan bentuk ledakan dengan kedua tangannya, sampai-sampai si wanita bercelemek harus menjaga keseimbangan mereka berdua.

"Mereka tidak meledak, mereka hanya tumbuh membesar seperti dirimu nanti, Sarada." si wanita bercelemek mencubit pipi gemil Sarada, tentu ia gemas sekali dengan gadis kecilnya.

"Sarada akan meledak?" masih dengan tampang polos, Sarada bertanya. Si wanita bercelemek sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa. Ia semakin meremas pipi Sarada yang sudah memerah sejak tadi itu.

"Haha...kau lucu sekali, Sarada."

"Mom, sakit..." Sarada mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah usai dicubiti.

"Oke, Mom ganti dengan ciuman ya?"

'Krilng'

Bunyi lonceng di pintu masuk berhasil mengintrupsi tawa dua perempuan di dapur kecil mereka. Si wanita bercelemek bergegas menuju pintu. Seorang pelanggan mungkin saja sudah menunggu roti panasnya dari oven.

Masih dengan Sarada yang berada pada gendongannya, kepala pink itu muncul dari balik pintu dapur, melihat siapa yang menjadi pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

'Braak!'

Sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi berjatuhan menghantam lantai akibat seorang pria yang masuk dengan kondisi babak belur. Darah segar dan sebagian pakaiannya terkoyak—berlubang disana-sini. Rambut hitam legamnya berhasil menutupi wajah yang memerah akibat jejak darah segar dari pipi dan dahinya. Ia terkelungkup di lantai, bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat, mulutnya terbuka lalu tertutup lagi—seperti ikan yang kehabisan oksigen di air. Mata hitam yang ditutupi dengan surai hitamnya berusaha menatap ke arah wanita dengan gadis kecil di gendongannya. Pria itu bisa melihat, si wanita bercelemek terkejut dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar dan mulut yang dibungkamnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu...

"Mom, paman itu terluka." Kata Sarada sambil menunjuk si pria berpakaian hitam. Tidak seperti ibunya, Sarada terlihat sangat tenang, bahkan saat melihat darah yang menetes dari perut si pria.

"Huh!" sadar dari keterkejutannya, si wanita bercelemek menurunkan Sarada dari gendongannya, berlutut sebentar guna menatap wajah gadis kecil, "Nah, Sarada tolong ambil kotak obat, ya." Sarada mengangguk sebagai respon, lalu berlari menuju pintu dapur.

"T-tuan, kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya si wanita bercelemek sambil menghampiri si pria dengan takut-takut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ngeri melihat seseorang datang dengan keadaan berdarah?

Masih dengan wajah yang tertutup sebagian akibat surai hitam panjang yang menghalangi, pria asing itu membuka mulutnya. Terdengar suara yang samar saat bibir robeknya bergerak-gerak. Si wanita bercelemek berusaha mendekat lagi.

"A...ir..." ucap si pria asing dengan suara serak, berbarengan dengan Sarada yang muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Si wanita bercelemek segera meraih gelas dan teko tanah liat tak jauh dari posisinya tadi, lalu membantu pria asing itu minum dari gelasnya.

"Mom, ini." Sambil menyerahkan kotak obat, Sarada berjongkok di sebelah pria asing itu, "Paman, Mom akan mengobati paman. Jadi, paman jangan khawatir." Wajah polos dan tenang Sarada membuat manik hitam di balik surai yang acak-acakan itu terkagum. Pria itu manatap sebentar si gadis kecil, lalu beralih ke wanita bersurai merah muda yang tak hentinnya membuat raut wajah tak tenang.

"Sarada, tolong ambil bahan-bahan kue di Bibi Ino ya, nanti kita akan membuat roti kerang!"

"Baik Mom."

Segera gadis kecil itu berlari keluar meninggalkan ibunya dan pria asing di toko mereka. Setidaknya Ino akan manahan gadis kecil itu selagi proses pengobatan berlangsung.

"Tuan, biar aku obati lukamu." Tawar si wanita bercelemek, kemudian membuka kotak berukuran sedang yang penuh dengan obat-obatan miliknya, "Permisi, apa aku boleh membuka pakaianmu?"

"Hm."

Pelan-pelan pria asing itu membuka jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. Si wanita bercelemek membantu membuka kancing rompi yang telah robek sana-sini. Noda darah semakin terlihat jelas saat tinggal kemeja abu-abu yang melekat di tubuh penuh goresan itu. Menyernyitkan alisnya seperti bisa merasakan sakit yang dialami pria di hadapannya itu, si wanita bercelemek memulai proses pengobatan.

"Ugh..." si pria asing melengguh tak nyaman saat luka-lukanya bersentuhan dengan kapas dan obat.

"M-maaf." Si wanita bercelemek dengan cepat menarik tangannya—menjauhkan kapas dengan cairan antiseptik dari luka sayatan di perut si pria asing itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Suara berat menyambut indra pendengaran si wanita bercelemek, dia tertegun sebentar sebelum melanjutkan mengobati luka-luka sayatan di hadapannya.

"Ini, luka karena pedang, bukan?" ragu-ragu si wanita bercelemek bertanya.

"Aku melarikan diri."

"Apa?"

"Pasukanku dibantai habis, dan aku berhasil lolos."

Si wanita bercelemek sempat menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mengambil perban di dalam kotak obatnya, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, wanita bersurai bak bunga sakura dari Jepang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras, "Peperangan selalu haus akan nyawa."

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu disana?" tanya si pria asing saat menyadari raut wajah sedih yang ditunjukan wanita di hadapannya, "Ah, harusnya aku tidak bertanya hal seperti itu pada penolongku." Si pria asing menundukan kepalanya, merasa menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sensitif itu.

"Aku kehilangan ayah dari anakku."

Si wanita bercelemek bergegas mengusap air matanya yang tanpa disadari mengucur dari sudut matanya, "Maaf, aku malah menangis dihadapanmu." Hanya sebuah anggukan yang didapatnya dari pria asing yang kini sebagian tubuhnya tertutup perban.

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang membela tanah kami. Kami berhutang banyak pada orang-orang seperti kalian." Kata si wanita bercelemek sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Kau sangat beruntung bisa lolos dari sana."

"Kalau itu..." belum sempat si pria asing menyelesaikan kaliamatnya, si wanita bercelemek lebih dulu berucap.

"Baiklah, aku sarankan kau tinggal di sini dulu. Lukamu masih belum sembuh." Si wanita bercelemek merapikan peralatan penyembuhannya, menggulung sisa perban yang terurai, lalu memasukannya ke dalam kotak lagi.

"Hm, nyonya... T-terima kasih." kata-kata si pria asing menghentikan langkah si wanita bercelemek yang hendak kembali ke dapur.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura. Aku tidak terlihat setua itu, bukan?" si wanita bercelemek—Sakura, tersenyum melihat kegugupan lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sasuke."

"Baiklah, akan kubawakan beberapa potong roti untukmu, Sasuke." Si pria asing yang bernama Sasuke itu mengganggukan kepalanya hingga beberapa surai hitamnya ikut berjatuhan—semakin menyembunyikan paras rupawan dan raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

'Krling!'

Lonceng di depan pintu bergerak, seseorang masuk dari sana. Dan nampaklah Sarada yang mengangkut tas besar berisi tepung dan berbagai bahan roti. Mata hitamnya bergerak lalu menemukan objek yang dari tadi membuatnya penasaran. Sarada menatap Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu masuk, sedangkan pria itu hanya melengkungkan bibirnya tipis saat sadar dirinya dipandangi oleh gadis semanis Sarada.

"Paman, sudah baikan?" tanya Sarada polos, manik hitamnya sedikit membesar saat memperhatikan perban-perban yang melilit bagian perut Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengelus helaian hitam yang mirip dengannya itu, lembut dan halus terasa di telapak tangan yang tebiasanya memegang pedang yang besar dan berat. Ia tersenyum merasakan sensasi baru itu.

Pintu dapur kembali terbuka, Sakura muncul bersama dengan nampan yang penuh dengan roti dan segelas teh panas—terlihat dari asapnya yang masih mengepul di udara.

"Sarada! Letakkan saja tasnya di lantai. Kau boleh bermain sekarang." Sakura berjalan ke arah dua makhluk bermahkota hitam ini, ia tersenyum melihat tangan Sasuke yang masih setia bertengger di pucuk kepala putri kecilnya, " Kalian cepat akrab rupanya ya." Sakura meletakkan nampannya di depan Sasuke, "Nah, silahkan."

"Dia anak yang manis." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Sarada, lalu beralih meraih cangkir teh di atas nampan, "Aku berhutang banyak pada anda."

"Jangan dipikirkan, ini sudah kewajibanku menolong orang yang memerlukan."

"Iya, paman jangan sungkan. Sarada, tidak keberatan kalau paman tinggal di sini lebih lama." Sarada mengambil sepotong roti di atas nampan, lalu memakannya hingga pipinya kembung karena kepenuhan, "Dan, roti buatan Mom rasanya juga sangat enak." Lanjutnya, kemudian mengunyah lagi potongan roti yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

"Sarada, tak baik bicara sambil makan." Sakura memperingati. Namun gadis kecil itu tampak acuh dan melanjutkan kunyahannya.

"Hahaa… dia lucu sekali." Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat bibir Sarada yang kotor dengan remahan roti. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menyentuh wajah mungil di depannya. Dielusnya lembut kulit putih dan pipi gemil itu untuk sekedar membersihkan remahan yang tercecer disana-sini.

Sarada yang tak menyangka mendapat perlakuan seperti itu akhirnya menghentikan kunyahannya. Kedua manik hitamnya menatap wajah rupawan di hadapannya. Di sana, ia seperti melihat sosok malaikat dari onix hitam pria itu. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di depannya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajah putrinya yang memerah akibat diperlakukan manis seperti itu.

"Paman…" akhirnya Sarada membuka suara setelah dibuat bungkam beberapa detik oleh Sasuke, "… mau kah kau menjadi Papaku?"

* * *

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden Sarada yang 'melamar' Sasuke untuk menjadi Papanya. Kini, toko roti yang awalnya tidak terlalu ramai akan pengunjung, malah dibanjiri banyak kaum hawa. Bukan karena roti di sini memiliki kualitas nomor satu, tapi karena penjaganya yang rupawan bagai malaikan tak bersayap.

Berlebihan? Yah, begitulah tanggapan mereka saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di balik meja pesanan.

"Sasuke, berapa lagi Muffin yang kurang?" Sakura berteriak dari balik pintu dapur.

"5 Muffin dan sekotak donat ukuran sedang!" Balas Sasuke yang masih kewalahan menerima pesanan. "Apa? 2 Muffin lagi?!" Sasuke menatap pelanggan di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Oh ayolah, bagaimana bisa seseorang menambah pesanannya setiap dua detik sekali. Dan imbasnya tentu pada antrian yang semakin panjang dibelakangnya.

"Sarada, tolong bawakan catatan ini pada Mom ya." Sasuke menyerahkan catatan kecil berisi daftar pesanan.

"Baik Papa!" Sarada berlari-lari kecil masuk ke dalam dapur. Bibirnya tak usai-usai membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit, hatinya begitu senang sejak Sasuke menerima lamarannya menjadi Papanya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Mom! Ini surat cinta dari Papa." Ucap Sarada, memletakkan kertas kecil yang terlipat di atas meja, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terkejut dengan ekspresi bengongnya.

"Hah!?" Sakura membuka lipatan kertasnya, raut wajahnya menjadi masam, "Duh, anak itu suka sekali mengerjaiku akhir-akhir ini." Sakura memijit keningnya, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Apa dirinya menang berharap kalau itu adalah surat cinta dari Sasuke?

Pintu dapur terbuka, seorang pria dengan surai hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya masuk sambil membawa loyang yang telah kosong.

"Sakura!"

Seakan baru sadar dari mimpinya, Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi bingung, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, itu aku hanya… sedikit pusing." Jawab Sakura sekenanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Kita punya banyak pelanggan." Sasuke mengambil loyang yang sudah penuh dengan roti matang di atas meja. Membawanya sekaligus dua di setiap tangannya, "Jangan memaksakan diri." Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke mengangkut kedua loyang kue dan roti yang baru matang, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Ia mengucapkan pelan pertanyaan yang selama ini bersarang di kepala, membuatnya terus memperhatikan pria itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Sebenarnya, kau itu siapa?"

…

Sore telah tiba. Matahari menghilang di cakrawala berbarengan dengan hewan malam yang mulai menunjukan diri dengan suara-suara mereka. Angin terberhembus pelan, membawa awan jingga menuju sisi selatan. Tempat hiburan malam pun mulai menunjukan aktivitasnya, sedangkan toko klontong dan toko-toko kecil lainnya sudah membalik papan di depan jendela mereka dengan tulisan 'Close', termasuk toko roti yang mendadak terkenal beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Sakura membuka pintu belakang rumahnya. Ia membawa sekeranjang bunga dan sebotol air mineral. Kemudian, sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, seorang pria dengan gadis kecil di gandengannya muncul. Mereka berjalan mengekori Sakura. Terlihat si gadis kecil—Sarada, memainkan jari-jari Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dari jarinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Sarada, kemudian tangan yang satunya bergerak mengelus surai sehitam miliknya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini, Sasuke." Kata Sakura tanpa menoleh ke belakang, di mana Sasuke dan Sarada mengikutinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ini sudah kewajibanku menolong orang yang memerlukan."

"Hei, itu kata-kataku tempo hari." Protes si wanita bersurai pink itu, lalu menoleh sekilas ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menirunya." Sasuke terkekeh sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Sarada yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Mom dan Papa sedang bicara apa?" alis Sarada menukik lucu, ekpresinya terlihat bingung sekarang. Sedangkan dua orang dewasa di hadapannya hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah yang dibuat gadis manis itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Sakura berhenti di depan pintu gerbang besar berukir yang terbuat dari besi berkarat. Tidak ada tulisan yang menunjukan kalau bukit di belakang gerbang itu adalah sebuah pemakaman, bahkan penjaga pun tidak ada disana.

Sarada dan Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan lebih dulu melewati gerbang. Bunyi besi karat yang saling bergesekan akibat angin membuat suasana sedikit menakutkan, apa lagi malam akan segera datang.

Berjalan menyusuri barisan batu nisan yang berjejer rapi, akhirnya Sakura behenti pada sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang pernah dikasihinya.

"Kalian merawatnya dengan baik." Sasuke berkomentar sambil ikut bersimpuh di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku suka mencabuti rumput liar yang mengganggu tempat tidur Dad." Sarada berdiri di sebelah batu nisan. Tinggi tubuhnya yang sepantara dengan batu berukir itu membuat dirinya dengan mudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak batu. "Kami merindukanmu, Dad." Ucap Sarada, sambil memenjamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menyamankan diri di sana.

"Sarada sudah kehilangan ayahnya sejak usia 2 tahun." Ucap Sakura sambil mengganti bunga yang layu pada pot kecil di atas makan, kemudian menuangkan air mineral yang dibawanya di keranjang ke dalam pot kecil tersebut.

"Dia gadis kecil yang kuat." Sasuke berkomentar, lalu menakupkan kedua tangannya menyusul Sakura yang sudah melakukan lebih dulu.

"Ya, Sarada sangat kuat." Sakura tersenyum. Tatapan sendu diarahkannya ke tulisan yang mengukir nama lelaki terkasihnya. Namun pandangannya segera teralihkan ketika Sarada menghampiri Sasuke, menggenggam erat tangan pria itu sambil menatap gundukan tanah yang menyimpan jasad ayahnya.

"Dad, sekarang kau sudah bisa tenang." Ucap Sarada dengan mata berbinar, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tentunya terkejut akibat aksi bocah kecil itu, "Aku sudah ditemani Papa sekarang, Mom juga sepertinya senang akan hal itu." Sarada tersenyum lebar karena kata-katanya barusan.

Tak mempedulikan wajah memerah dari dua orang dewasa yang berada disisi kanan dan kirinya, Sarada melanjutkan dengan menarik tangan Sakura, menautkannya dengan tangan Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu berada dalam genggamannya.

"Sekarang, kita sudah bahagia, Dad." Dengan senyum lebar, Sarada berucap.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam—berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dirinya memalingkan wajah ke samping—menyembunyikan ekspresi yang mungkin sedang dibuat oleh wajahnya sekarang.

Tes!

Setitik air jatuh ke tanah.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Disusul dengan titik air lainnya, lebih banyak, dan terus bertambah lagi.

"Kenapa harus hujan di saat seperti ini?" gerutu Sarada yang tak terima dengan air yang terus mengucur dari langit gelap di atasnya.

"Sarada, ayo pulang! Sepertinya akan hujan deras." Sakura berdiri duluan, lalu menggandengan lengan Sarada—berjalan menuju jalan setapak tak jauh dari petak-petak pemakaman.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang!" Sakura berteriak memanggil pria bersurai hitam itu saat menyadari sosok itu masih berdiri di samping makam suaminya.

"Sakura, aku…" Sasuke menundukan dalam kepalanya. Surai hitam yang mulai lepek itu berhasil menutupi wajah bahkan ekspresinya saat ini. Suara hujan belum cukup meredam ucapan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Jeda beberapa detik sampai dirinya melanjutkan kalimat menggantungnya tersebut, "…aku minta maaf."

...

Kegaduhan terjadi di sebuah rumah di pinggiran desa Konoha. Suara langkah kaki yang berlari, dan gedoran pintu yang di ketuk cukup keras berhasil menyaingi suara hujan deras.

Sakura membawa Sarada ke kamarnya—mengunci diri dan meninggalkan Sasuke di luar dalam keadaan panik. Pria bersurai hitam itu tak henti-hentinya menggedor pintu berbahan kayu dihadapannya.

Kejadian ini terjadi sejak kepulangan mereka dari makam. Sasuke menceritakan segalanya kepada Sakura, tidak menambah atau mengurangi ceritanya, berusaha membuat wanita bersurai merah muda itu paham akan penjelasannya. Namun tidak berharap akan dimaafkan olehnya. Yang dimana, inti dari penjelasan Sasuke adalah dirinya sebagai pembuhuh mendiang ayah dari Sarada dalam pertempuran perebutan wilayah.

"Sakura, malam ini kita harus pergi dari sini!" teriak Sasuke di depan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat—menyembunyikan Sakura dan Sarada yang tengah menangis di sana.

"Aku mohon, segera selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Aku tidak percaya dengan penipu sepertimu!" Sakura berteriak dari dalam kamar, suaranya terdengar marah sekaligus putus asa.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Sasuke menghantam pintu dengan kedua tinjunya, tidak keras—hanya menghantamnya pelan, dia tentu memikirkan Sarada yang ada di dalam. Ia takut, gadis kecil itu menjadi trauma akan perbuatannya jika ia berbuat kasar.

"Malam ini, pasukanku akan menyerang desa. Kalian masih punya kesempatan melarikan diri."

"Melarikan diri? Kau bisa saja membawa kami ke sarang penyamun, bukan?" balas Sakura dalam posisinya yang menahan Sarada yang meronta dalam pelukannya, "Sarada, tenanglah sayang." Sakura berusaha menahan Sarada yang hendak berlari ke arah pintu.

"Papa!"

Sasuke hampir kehabisan akal sehat, jika saja suara itu tidak terdengar dari dalam, mungkin dia akan mendobrak pintu dengan paksa dan membuat kedua wanita itu pingsan lalu membawanya pergi menjauh dari desa.

"Sarada…" Sasuke memanggil lirih nama gadis kecil itu.

"Apa Papa menyesal?"

"…"

"Sarada sayang Papa. Tapi kenapa Papa melakukan ini?" Sarada mulai terisak lagi. Ia menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya, seolah bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh penyesalan di sana.

"Karena aku tidak ingin Sarada membenciku." Sasuke bisa merasakan kehadiran Sarada yang begitu dekat dengannya, walau sebenarnya mereka hanya dihalangi oleh pintu kayu setebal 10 cm.

"Papa harusnya bisa berbohong lebih lama, atau melupakan semuanya jika Papa tidak ingin dibenci Sarada, hiks!"

"Sarada, sudahlah." Sakura menghampiri Sarada yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu—memeluk erat malaikat kesayangannya.

"Mom juga terlihat bahagia sejak Papa tinggal di sini." Sarada melanjutkan ucapannya, tak peduli dengan dekapan Sakura yang semakin membuatnya sesak, "Mom bahkan sering memperhatikan Papa diam-diam, hehee…" Sarada masih saja sempat menggoda Sakura di saat seperti ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri, alhasil wajah Sakura memerah, entah karena kebanyakan menangis atau pun karena ucapan Sarada.

Sasuke yang berada di seberang pintu hanya terdiam. Suara derasnya hujan masih menjadi backsound adengan drama di rumah itu. Sarada terkekeh sekali lagi, "Papa juga sering tersenyum saat memperhatikan Mom, apa lagi saat wajah Mom dipenuhi tepung terigu."

Sarada tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke di luar. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya wajah semerah tomat Mom-nya yang berusaha disembunyikan.

"Papa…" Sarada memegang kedua bahu Sakura, menatap dalam ke arah emerald yang sedikit bengkak di hadapannya. Sasuke yang terduduk di depan pintu hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam-menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sarada di sana.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Klek!

Kunci diputar, pintu terbuka dan Sarada langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke yang masih syok.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca…

Keep ganbatte minna-san .

Oya, jangan lupa review nya yaah :D

.

.

.

Api menjalar ke setiap sudut desa—menghanguskan rumah-rumah warga yang terbuat dari bilah-bilah kayu. Langit ikut memantulkan warna kemerahan dari api yang menyambar apa saja di dekatnya. Bahkan, jika dilihat dari atas bukit, desa kecil itu sudah bagaikan gurun berapi.

Hujan deras yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu tidak menimbulkan efek pada kobaran api yang semakin besar. Bahkan, angin ikut mendukung api-api tersebut.

"Pasukanmu memang sangat mengerikan." Ucap wanita bersurai merah muda sambil melirik pria bersurai hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Iya, Papa memang hebat!" gadis kecil yang digendong oleh pria bersurai hitam itu ikut berkomentar.

"Hah, jadi begini rasanya menerima sindiran dan pujian disaat yang bersamaan." Si pria bersurai hitam berucap. Sedangkan, kedua manik hitamnya masih menatap pemandangan di bawah bukit—tepat di desa yang menjadi target pemusnahan dari mantan pasukannya malam ini.

"Kau membuat mereka kehilangan rumah, Sasuke." Ucap si wanita bersurai merah muda, masih dengan nada kesalnya. Pandangannya ia fokuskan ke arah segerombolan warga tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang. Ia melihat bayi dan anak kecil yang meringkuk kedinginan karena dihembus dinginnya angin malam. "Hampir saja kita terlambat lari."

"Salah siapa yang tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku?" Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya pun mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, "Setidaknya semua warga desa berhasil selamat."

"Jangan lupakan siapa penyebab kekacauan ini!" kata Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah pria ber-onix di sebelahnya, "Kau masih belum kumaafkan!" lanjutnya kemudian pergi dan bergabung dengan warga yang selamat dari amukan mantan prajurit perang milik Sasuke.

"Mom memang suka marah-marah." Sarada yang berada pada gendongan Sasuke berucap setelah Sakura menjauh dari sana, "Sarada tahu kalau Papa yang memberitahu warga desa untuk menyelamatkan diri malam ini." Sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke, Sarada melanjutkan, "Papa tidak sadar kalau sedang aku perhatikan ya?"

"Sarada…" Sasuke memandang wajah manis gadis kecil dalam gendongannya itu, di matanya gadis itu memiliki pemikiran yang unik—berpikir lebih dewasa dari anak seusianya.

"Selama Papa dan Mom berada di sisiku, pasti semua terasa menyenangkan!" ucap gadis kecil itu bersemangat. Sasuke mengelus surai hitamnya, membuat gadis kecil itu terkekeh geli.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tiba-tiba Sakura datang membawa dua cangkir teh panas yang didapatnya dari warga yang mengungsi, lalu disodorkannya satu ke arah Sasuke.

"Papa bilang akan buat adik untukku!"

"UHUK!/UHUK!" Sakura dan Sasuke tersedak bersamaan, sedangkan Sarada tertawa keras melihat tingkah mereka yang menurutnya itu lucu.

"Sarada!/Sarada!"

* * *

End


End file.
